My Awesome Lullaby
by Dattebayo Girl
Summary: AU Songfics. Gilbert decides to take advantage of HRE, planning to raise him a one killer-awesome Nation, and displays this plan though a special lullaby. A bit dark theme.  Lion King 2 "My Lullaby" and "One of Us". Lion King 1 "Be Prepared" Added.
1. My Awesome Lullaby

Think of it as an AU. The Bad touch friend Trio kind of looks up to Gilbert as a leader. Gilbert decides to take advantage of HRE, planning to raise him a one killer-awesome Nation. France and Spain are a little unsure, but at the prospect of power and wealth, they go along with it.

Hello~ Please enjoy the Awesomeness. Hetalia and Lion King Arn't Mine.

* * *

"What are you doing…?" A French accented voice asked the albino haired nation, who seemed to be holding something.

Prussia smiled widely, a blonde child in his arms. "You guys, Meet the Holy Roman Empire."

Blue eyes stared upwards. He waved at the other two of the trio, then looked up at mysterious red eyes. "Gilbert…" He said softly.

"You have a chico!" Spain said with a smile. "Hola, Holy Roman Empire!"

"Hello~" France said a bit, nodded.

"Hello…" The kid, with intelligent blue eyes, looked at them both.

"He's real polite for a little chico."

"Oui, very smart looking. Where'd you get him from?"

"I'm awesome, I can pick out the strong ones."

"Strong ones…?" Spain asked lightly

"This, you guys, is the key to beating that Austria Bastard, and his superpowered wife."

"Eh?" Both the Spanish and the French nation asked. Even Holy Roman Empire looked up. "Austria and Hungary? That's where Italia is, I cannot do th-"

"HUSH!" Prussia said harshly, then softer "Hush, little Empire. You must be exhausted~" He placed HRE down in a bed. He saw the HRE look tired, but troubled. With a reserved grin, he began to sing.

_Prussia: Sleep-tight, little Ludwig…  
Let your dreams take wing  
One day when you're big and strong  
We will all be kings!_

"Good night, Antonio. Francis… Gilbert." Came the small hesitant voice.

"Good Night." Prussia's grin only grew, watching the child close his eyes.

France and Spain each wished HRE a good night.

_Prussia: We've been exiled, persecuted  
Left alone with no defense_

He flipped up HRE's hat, catching it in one hand.

_When I think of what that brute did  
I get a little tense._

He crushes the hat in his hand.

_But I dream a dream so awesome  
That I don't feel so depressed_

He lets the hat go, and it lands in a crumpled pile besides the sleeping HRE.

_Cause soon the blood will blossom  
My enemies put to rest._

He grinned over at Spain and France, and held up a hand, squeezing it into a tight fist.

_The sound of Roderich dying gasp…  
Italia squealing in my grasp!_

He planted that fist into the wall angrily, but the child did not stir from his sleep.

_Elizaveta's mournful cry!  
My awesome lullaby~_

He looked over at his friends. They looked positively interested in his little proposition. He continued, Seemingly still singing to HRE.

_Now the past I've tried forgetting  
And my foes I could forgive_

He rolled his eyes slightly, the red nearly glinting in the darkness.

_Trouble is I knows it's petty  
But I hate to let them live_

He laughed.

_France: So you found yourself somebody who'd chase Hungary up a tree?_

Prussia: Oh, the battle may be bloody, but that kind of works for me

France looked over at Spain, they both nodded.

_The melody of angry growls  
A counterpoint of painful howls_

Prussia looked up at the map of the world that was in the room. His grin continued to grow as he mimicked an "X" over the Austrian territory.

_A symphony of death, oh my!  
That's my lullaby!_

Prussia sighted overdramaticly

_England's gone, But Hungary's still around!  
We'll care for this little kid._

Prussia looked upon HRE like prey.

_Till he learns to be a killer~  
No regret for what he did!_

France wandered over to the bed, looking over

_France: Sleep, enfant doux.  
You precious little thing…_

Spain walked over as well, kneeling at the end of the bed. The three were surrounding them.

_Spain: un día, cuando eres grande…  
All three: We will all be kings!_

Fire burned behind the men's eyes. They all depended on this child. It just seemed that easy.

_Prussia: The pounding of the drums of war!  
The thrill of Ludwig's mighty roar!_

France: The joy of vengeance  
Spain: Testify!  
Prussia: I can hear the cheering  
France and Spain: Prussia, What a guy!

The two other Nations laughed as Prussia finished.

_Prussia: Payback time is nearing  
And then our flags will fly!_

The two other nations nodded eagerly.

_Against a blood-red sky  
My awesome lullaby!_

The trio looked at each other. It was certainly settled.

"In the morning…" Prussia said quietly. "We begin."

* * *

Yes, this is rather dark for a disney song. And yes, The history is messed up.

Looks like Austria, Hungary, and little Chibitalia have trouble ahead of them, eh?

Song: My Lullaby, Lion King 2 (not mine)

Anime: Hetalia (not Mine)

France: Sleep, enfant doux. (Sleep, little child)  
Spain: un día, cuando eres grande… (One day when you grow big)

(Translations are a fail, Don't be mad, ffft.)

(Also, I probably spelled some names wrong. Don't be mad, ffft.)


	2. Germany is Not One of Us

_How... Did it turn out like ** this**?_

He had done everything Prussia told him to do. Everything. But then... He had felt something for little Italia. and they grew up together, and he had fallen in love.

The plan wasn't that hard... to save Italy's life, to infiltrate his family. He had done those things.

And... Italy was such an idiot that he didn't notice, couldn't pick out the truth if it beat him with his own white flag...

But he had spent nights with Italy... nights that wouldn't leave his mind... ever. Even when the country had come to him, crying over a nightmare where his pasta had flown away, Germany comforted him, and slept beside him to make him feel better.

But... Somehow, Germany thought he could still complete the mission. Weaken the enemy from the inside... but inside he had become weak as well.

And slipped up. **badly.**

Germany, only 15, stared hard at the ground. He put on his bravest face and stared up at Hungary, who glared powerfully at him, holding a long handled Ax threateningly at his neck. "I... I'm sorry." He said weakly. "I'll change. I'm sorry."

"Elizaveta... Stand back." Roderich's voice was calm, but anger threatened to pull the seams of his sanity apart. Hungary, still staring at the blond, let the edge of her ax hit the ground with a frightening noise. Her grip still tightened around the handle.

"Ludwig? Ludwig!" Italy ran out of his house, but Austria put a hand out to stop him.

"Ludwig. You say you mean well." Austria's voice was like Ice.

"I do." His voice was stronger "I am sorr-"

"BUT. What you do not say is how you lead me out alone and had your allies ambush me."

Germany shook his head as the murmurs of the surrounding nations grew in anger "NO! I..." He hung his head. "It's true... But... then I realized... that I'm not on their side."

"You realized this before or after they nearly killed me?"

The comment stung, and Germany flinched.

"You asked me to pass judgment."

"No, Roderich, don't!" Italy pulled on his jacket, but was ignored. The nations around him grew louder.

** "Traitor, traitor, make him pay!"**

Blue eyes searched around frantically, but met eyes with the unemotional ones of Austria right as he spoke.

**"Exile!"**

"NO!"

** "Deception..."**

"Disgrace..."

Evil as plain as the look on his face.

Ludwig looked around, backing up. The nations started to crowd around him.

**"Deception- An outrage!"** Hungary sang powerfully

**"Disgrace- For shame!"** England joined in. He was unusually happy about this.

**He asked for trouble the moment he came**

Germany did the only thing he could, as people started to pelt him with rocks as well as insults. He turned on his heels, covering his head as best as he could, and ran.

**Deception (An outrage!)  
(He can't change his stripes)  
Disgrace (For shame!)  
(You know these Outsider types)  
He asked for trouble the moment he came  
(See you later, agitator!)**

What had he been thinking? How could he do something like that? Why...? He tried to look behind him, but people were on his tail. He ran harder, his gloved hands gripped tightly into fists. How could he have been so stupid and blind to follow Prussia's words so blindly?

**Deception  
(An outrage!)  
(Just leave us alone!)  
Disgrace (For shame!)  
(Traitor, go back with your own!)  
He asked for trouble the moment he came  
(See you later, agitator!)**

Italy wanted to follow him. He'd be willing to follow Germany to the ends of the earth! But as he looked up at Roderich's face, he saw not a trace of regret or minuscule of forgiveness.

**Born in grief  
Raised in hate  
Helpless to defy his fate  
Let him run  
Let him live  
But do not forget what we cannot forgive**

Germany had more pain in his chest than where he got hit with rocks. It must have hurt Italy even more. How would one feel if he found out that his best, most trusted friend was just a lowly filth that danced like a puppet for his brother?

**And he is not one of us  
He has never been one of us  
He is not part of us  
Not our kind**

Italy did hurt... but not because of betrayal. He truly did love Germany, believing that he could do wrong. And he hadn't! He didn't lay a hand upon Austria, right? He had saved Italy's life on a daily basis, right? Ludwig was a good guy, right? ... R-Right?

**Someone once lied to us  
Now we're not so blind  
For we knew he would do what he's done  
And we know that he'll never be one of us**

Germany shared one kiss. One kiss that really meant something. He had shared that kiss with Italy. In that moment, he wasn't an 'outsider', a 'street rat', ... a 'traitor', ... or even an 'awesome killer nation' He was just a guy. In love. It had to be the most wonderful feeling in the world... and he had not wised up then. So his fate was his fault.

He looked down at his reflection in a creek once he was sure no on was chasing him. There, he saw himself long ago, face straight, completely emotionless. The 'awesome killer nation' .

Right now, he'd rather be dead.

He planted a firm boot though the surface of the water as he continued to run, disturbing the reflection. He momentarily covered his eyes with his arm in some vain attempt to catch the tears that fell.

**"He is not one of us...  
Deception"** Hungary had calmed, but still felt hurt herself. She wasn't there to protect Austria...

**"Disgrace"** England smiled triumphantly. He felt another fight with France was inevitable.

**"Deception"**

"Disgrace"

"Deception..."

Italy knew Germany was a good person. He just knew... the brunette cried softly, his heart aching. 

_

* * *

_Lol, so I did a sequel. Why not? Its from the same movie, same AU situation. l3 hoped you like._  
_


	3. Be Prepared, Prussia!

Hetalia isn't mine c: Lion king isn't mine c:

* * *

_"How dare he attack me in such a way." The Austrian was at his wits end. He was noble, a gentleman who had been attacked over and over by that sat excuse of a kingdom the Prussian ran. He felt that Gilbert needed to be remove from power..._

_"A coup..." He crossed his legs as he thought. If he got rid of Prussia, there would be no kingdom to oppose him. One part of him was shocked at the sudden malice that bubbled beneath his war torn mind, but Ludwig... Ludwig had been the last straw._

_"R-Roderich?" Came the small voice._

_His violet eyes drifted over to the teen Italian who had drifted in from his afternoon nap. He was still grieving over his beloved German, but Austria knew he'd never understand unless it was spelled out for him. Ludwig was no different from his brother. He was the enemy. "ja?"_

_"Um... You were saying something?"_

_"Talking to myself." He replied. "Come here. Are you alright?"_

_Veneciano nodded, walking over. "Is a meeting about to start?" He took a seat on the large arm of an even larger throne. Austria usually didn't sit in here unless he was about to have a meeting. He observed his toes._

_"Yes." He paused. "I am thinking about destroying a kingdom." His voice had frosted over, but the Italian knew none of the frost was in his direction._

_"Oh...?"_

_Austria gave a long sigh out, but he was already calculating._

_**I know that your powers of retention  
Are as wet as a warthog's backside  
But thick as you are, pay attention  
My words are a matter of pride**_

_He looked over at the Italian who looked at him, hopelessly confused. He sighed out once again, but put a gloved hand softly on the other's back in a comforting manner._

_**It's clear from your vacant expressions  
The lights are not all on upstairs  
But we're talking kings and successions  
Even you can't be caught unaware.**_

_As Italy predicted, Hungrary, England, and their respective soldiers started to file into the room, prepared for war, no matter the outcome of this meeting. They had been angered by the German's betrayal, and wouldn't mind seeing Gilbert go down in flames. (And for the English soldiers, they wouldn't mind seeing Francis go as well.)_

_**So prepare for a chance of a lifetime  
Be prepared for sensational news**_

_The Austrian stood up, looking up over his followers. A reserved smile graced his features._

_**A shining new era  
Is tiptoeing nearer**_

_Hungary was happy for her husband, glad to see him step up. She would be behind him all the way. **And where do we feature?**_

_Austria gave her a knowing nod. **Just listen to teacher  
I know it sounds sordid  
But you'll be rewarded  
When at last I am given my dues  
And injustice deliciously squared  
Be prepared!**_

_England nodded as well. "Yeah, Be prepared. Yeah-heh... we'll be prepared, heh." He paused "...For what?"_

_"For the death of the king." Austrian referred to the Prussian as such._

_"Why?" Italy asked. "Is he sick?"_

_"No, fool-" He paused, not wanting to be too harsh. "We're going to kill him. Francis and Antonio too."_

_"Great idea!" Arthur said happily. "Who needs a king?" Or that frog, for that matter._

_"No king! No king!" Italy wiggled; did he even know what was going on? "la-la-la-la-laa-laa!"_

_"No! There will be a king!" Austria sat back down. Italy looked down, puzzled._

_"Hey, but you said, uh..."_

_"I will be king! ...Stick with me, and you'll never be betrayed again!"_

_Italy frowned deeply at the memory._

_"All right!" Hungary said, breaking the ensuing silence. "Long live the king!"_

_"Long live the king! Long live the king!" Their armies started to chant in unison. First the first time, the Austrian's ego started to swell a little. As the group continued to chant, they started to march into their battle positions, rearing and ready to go to war for what should be the final time._

_**It's great that we'll soon be connected.  
With a king who'll be all-time adored.**_

_He crossed his legs again, sitting up straight, the air of king already about him._

_**Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected  
To take certain duties on board  
The future is littered with prizes  
And though I'm the main addressee  
The point that I must emphasize is  
You won't get a sniff without me!**_

_He hand fisted and he slammed it down on the opposite arm of the throne, causing Italy to jump._

_**So prepare for the coup of the century  
(Oooh!)  
Be prepared for the murkiest scam  
(Oooh... La! La! La!)  
Meticulous planning  
(We will win!)  
Tenacity spanning  
(That has-been...)  
Decades of denial  
(We repeat!)  
Is simply why I'll  
(Revenge is sweet!)  
Be king undisputed  
(Aaaaaaah...)  
Respected, saluted  
(...aaaaaaah...)  
And seen for the wonder I am  
(...aaaaaaah!)  
Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared  
(Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo)  
Be prepared!**_

_All raised their voice in anger, in outrage. Only Italy remained silent, half cowering by the Austrian who looked up at him, seeming to remind him with a single glance exactly had been done to him._

_**Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared  
Be prepared!**_

_Gilbert's reign would come to a bloody end._


End file.
